After Life
by xQueen
Summary: Après un grave accident de voiture, Bella se réveille dans une salle des pompes funèbres locales où Carlisle Cullen lui explique qu'elle est un vampire.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjours à toutes ! Après avoir bien réfléchit, j'ai décidée de poster une nouvelle histoire, que j'écrirais en parallèle avec mon autre fiction " Cicatrices du passé " mais qui portait avant le nom de " Mélange de passé " . Peut-être la connaissez vous ? ;)**

**Etant donner que cette fiction - Cicatrices du passé - me tient énormément à coeur, je vais poster un chapitre par semaine, alors que pour cette fiction, je ne posterai qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Mais si je vois qu'elle est aimée par beaucoup de lectrices, alors je réduirais à un chapitre par semaine.**

**Comme dit dans mon autre fiction, ma correctrice est à l'hôpital, et vient d'avoir une opération assez lourde. Pendant un certains temps, je ne pourrai pas lui envoyer de chapitre, donc je vous poste avec les fautes, qui je sais, n'est pas très agréable, certes, mais sinon, il faudra attendre quelques mois pour espérer lire cette fiction sans fautes.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

PDV Alice

_Atlanta - 8h20_

-Alice, qu'est-ce que tu as vue ?

La voix paniqué de Jasper me parvint aux oreilles et ma vue jusque là troublante, redevint normale. Je levai lentement les yeux vers mon mari, avant de me jeter dans ses bras. De faibles sanglots secouèrent mon corps, alors que Jasper me tenait fermement contre lui et me carressait d'un geste doux et apaisant, le haut de mon dos, me faisant légèrement frissonné de plaisir.

-Raconte-moi, chérie, raconte-moi ta vision, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Etant dans notre chambre, nous marchâmes jusqu'à notre lit ou il m'aida à m'asseoir. Il s'installer à mes côtés et je décidai de prendre ses mains dans les miennes et de jouer avec ses fins doigts.

-Tu te rappelles, il y a trois mois, j'ai eue une vision et je vous est dit qu'il fallait quitter Juneau, commençais-je.

-Oui, tu as dit qu'il fallait aller à Atlanta et c'est ce que nous avons fait, répondit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant certainement pas où je voulais en venir.

-Dans ma vision, je voyais juste un accident de voiture et une pancarte avec écrit Atlanta. Cependant, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais eue cette vision, mais si j'ai pu la voir, c'était qu'il fallait quitter Juneau. Donc c'est ce que nous avons fait. Mais dans la vision que je viens d'avoir... J'ai vue une jeune fille mourir.

Je me remis à pleurer, mais bien sûr, aucunes larmes n'étaient présentes à cause de mon statue de vampire.

-On en parlera avec les autres, lorsqu'il reviendront de leur chasse.

J'hochai la tête, alors que nous décidâmes d'aller au salon et de regarder un film en amoureux, en attendant le retour des autres.

J'étais allongée sur le canapé, ma tête sur les cuisses de Jasper et celui-ci me caressait tendrement les cheveux. Ne sachant pas quoi mettre comme film, nous avions d'un commun accord, opter pour une rediffusion d'un épisode de Buffy contre les vampires. C'était assez amusant dans le sens que les vampires ne sont pas si fort que ça et les tuer est plutôt facile. Il était amusant aussi de voir la tête des vampires, lorsque ceux-ci ne désirent pas ce faire passer pour des humains. Leur visage est un peu flippant, du moins, il peut probablement l'être pour un être humain, mais pour Jasper et moi, nous étions tordue de rire. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, après la vision que j'avais eue.

Lorsque l'épisode toucha à sa fin, je fus déçue, mais heureuse lorsque je vis qu'il y avait un autre épisode. Cependant, j'entendis ma famille revenir et je me levai donc et m'éclipsai à vitesse vampirique à l'extérieur. Je les voyaient de loin et bien vite, ils furent à nos côtés, Jasper m'ayant rejoint en riant légèrement de mon impatience.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Nous demanda Esmée. Alice, pourquoi es-tu si inquiète et si triste ?

Esmée était ma maman. Elle a le dons de ressentir les émotions des autres. Elle est même capable de les influencées. Il y aussi ma soeur Rosalie, qui elle, est capable de lire dans les pensées des autres vampires et des humains. Et il y a moi. J'ai la capacité de pouvoir voir l'avenir. Aussi bien d'un futur proche que lointain.

-J'ai eue une vision.

Après avoir expliquer à mes parents, ma soeur et mes deux frères, ma vision que j'avais eue trois mois plus tôt - C'était histoire de dire qu'ils se souviennent - je leur expliquai ensuite celle que j'avais vue plutôt dans l'après-midi.

-Et donc la fille est coincée dans sa voiture qui commence à prendre feu et elle est toujours inconsciente. Je pouvais entendre son coeur battre... Il... Il battait si faiblement. Je connais l'endroit, j'y passe quelques fois avec Jasper, c'est l'autoroute que nous empruntons, lorsque nous revenons du restaurant.

-Et que veux-tu que l'on face, Alice ? Demanda Emmett.

-Eh bien... J'ai pensée que papa pourrait la transformer en vampire. Elle est si jeune, elle ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans ! Et en plus, elle est belle et semble gentil.

J'osai un regard vers Carlisle, celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées, d'après sa main qui frottait son menton.

-Je pense qu'elle est spécial, continuais-je, pensant que si j'en ajoutais, papa dirait oui. C'est rare lorsque j'ai une vision concernant une personne, trois mois en avance.

-Tu veux dire, que c'est comme-ci tu recevais un message ?

-Oui, alors nous devons la sauvée.

-Cela impliquerait une nouvelle personne dans la famille, Alice, débuta Rosalie. On n'est bien comme nous sommes. Tu ne crois pas qu'un foyer de sept personnes suffit ?

-Rose, soupirais-je. Etre huit ne sera que plus amusant et peut-être qu'elle pourrait devenir la petite-amie d'Edward.

Celui-ci me lança un regard noir.

-Bah quoi ? Toi, tu ne peux pas savoir de quoi sera fait l'avenir, souriais-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

PDV Bella

_Atlanta - 12h45_

-Alors, il avance ce chapitre ?

Je levais les yeux vers Amy. Elle était en train de cuisiner un plat pour son chéri, Dan " je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi ", vingt-cinq ans, directeur adjoint de la JP Morgan Chase & Co. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, si je me souviens bien des paroles de mon amie, c'était lors d'un dîner d'affaires dans un chic restaurant - Le genre de restaurant où tu dépenses une fortune et que tu n'as quasiment rien dans l'assiette.

Bref, Amy était de service ce soir-là. Elle travaille en tant que serveuse - Son CV n'est pas terrible mais je pense qu'elle a dû emprunter les grands moyens pour se permettre d'entrer dans la cantine fastueuse aux mets fastueusement bons.

Pour en revenir au sujet de comment Amy a réussi à cueillir Dan, et bien c'est tout simple.

Elle apportait des huîtres chaudement bien cuisinées à la table d'à côté de celle de Dan et elle a accidentellement - J'ignore comment - renverser le plat sur l'entrejambe de Dan. En clair, ça a gueulé - Je vous laisse deviner qui - et ça s'est excusé milles fois - Amy, hein, pas le pape -, puis leurs regards se sont croisés et vous connaissez le reste de la chanson.

-Hum, ai-je tardé à répondre tout en cherchant un verdict louable. J'ai quelques idées qui me viennent à l'esprit, mais sans plus.

Ca faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas écris !

Vous connaissez le syndrome de la page blanche ? Bah vous y êtes, c'est toute l'histoire de ma vie.

Bizarrement, ça me rappelle les pages doubles que je remettais à mon prof de philo au lycée.

Peut-on décider de son avenir ?

Au fond de moi, je pensais : " bien évidemment. Mais le destin est un salopard et on ne peut pas changer l'odre des choses, alors... "

Amy souffla par-dessus une cuillère de riz pour tester ses talents gastronomique. Qu'elle n'avait pas.

-Ca te viendra, j'en suis persuadée, me sourit-elle, avec son air de meilleure amie compatissante.

-Mouais, si tu le dis, rétorquais-je.

-Mais si tu ne te motives pas non plus, tu n'y arriverais jamais.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ah, Amy et ses " mais " !

Encore une autre histoire.

-Merci de me le rappeler, Mymy.

Je décidai de ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet. Il n'y avait rien à en dire, de toute manière. Je pris ensuite l'initiative de continué à faire le bilan mensuel de mes comptes. Il fallait que je me concentre sur des choses plus importantes. Genre, aurais-je de l'eau chaude le mois prochain, lorsque je me serais fait virer de mon boulot ? Ou peut-être que la minable ligne téléphonique sera coupé, causé par mes nombreux appels à droite à gauche. Oui, j'adore téléphoner aux autres. Même pour rien dire.

N'aimant probablement pas le fait que j'élude le sujet, Amy soupira tout en baissant le feu de la plaque électrique avant de se retourner vers moi un air grave :

-J'essaye juste de t'aider, Bella.

Moi, Bella, vingt-deux ans.

Sérieusement, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Amy pensait que réécrire des histoires à l'eaude rose me remettrait sur les rails. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça, désolé.

-Je le pense sincèrement. il faut juste que quelque chose te pousse à reprendre tes écrits. Ca pourrait aider, je te le jure.

-Tu parles, bafouillais-je, ce serait comme dénicher des places de ciné la veille de la première de Twilight. Traduc, ce serait impossible.

Je lâchais ensuite mon stylo après avoir constaté que je ne pourrai même pas acheter le parfait cadeau d'anniversaire pour Amy : Un nouvel ordinateur portable. Le sien était foutu car elle l'avait jeté par terre, lorsqu'elle avait vu sur internet que l'acteur qu'elle trouvait " Trop sexy " sortait avec une " pimbêche " d'actrice, qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

On dirait bien que j'allais devoir sacrifier quelques heures supplémentaires dans un autre job. M'enfin, j'ai encore le temps, une semaine ou deux, avant de me faire viré. Bon, ce n'était pas sur, je pouvais avoir une chance de garder ma place, mais je n'y comptais pas trop, le patron ne m'appréciait pas vraiment à vrai dire.

-Tu devrais retenter d'écrire, sérieux, insista toujours autant Amy. Trois lignes. Ce serait déjà un bon début, non ?

En réalité, ce ne serait pas assez tout court. Il faudrait que je dégomme grand max, quarante chapitres en une nuit ! Là, ce serait un bon début.

J'avais seulement réussi à faire paraître deux livres, qui avaient su remporter un peu de succès en Californie - Là où je suis née, avant de venir m'installer ici, à Atlanta, avec mon copain Jacob Black, avec qui je suis en couple depuis presque quatre ans.

Puis, j'ai trouvé un autre éditeur qui voulait bien jeter un oeil à mes écrits. tout roulait comme sur des roulettes, jusqu'au jour où mon agent m'a demandé le début d'un tome et que je me suis retrouvée devant un écran d'ordinateur, plantée devant une page blanche avec le curseur qui clignotait et l'heure qui filait. A partir de ce moment, j'étais incontestablement fichue. Pas de revenus, rien. J'ai donc dû trouver du travail. Finalement, j'ai réussi à faire de ma petite personne, une journaliste brillante chez Atlanta Magazine.

Je vous mène en bateau, oui. Mon boulot consiste d'apprendre à des collégiens le français, notamment de savoir écrire correctement et non en langage SMS qui me tape sur le système. Mais pas que, je leur apprend également tout ce dont il faut savoir pour leur niveau, en grammaire, conjugaison ou bien en orthographe. En gros, je suis professeur de français dans un collège, si personne n'avait comprit.

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller, lançais-je à ma meilleure amie, tout en me levant et rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac. Les cours ne vont pas ce faire tous seuls et puis, mes élèves seraient trop heureux de mon absence.

-Bah oui, il faut bien que tu les embêtes un peu, ria Amy.

-Parfaitement souriais-je.

Je m'apprêtai à passer les portes de son appartement, lorsqu'elle m'appela. Je me retournai.

-Quand tu es arrivé, tu étais au téléphoné, était-ce Jacob ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Bon restaurant, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Jack m'a appelé et m'a demander de ne prévoir aucune soirée avec toi, car il t'emmenait dîner.

La sonnerie signalant ma dernière heure de cours, se mit à retentir dans tous l'établissement scolaire. J'achevai d'écrire les devoirs au tableau et retournai m'asseoir derrière mon bureau, et attendais que mes élèves de quatrième sorte pour que je puisse commencer la correction de plusieurs devoirs de troisième.

-Et demain, n'oubliez pas votre livre ! M'exclamais-je.

Je savais que certains élèves n'avaient pas notés leur devoirs et qu'ils ne savaient donc pas que demain il y aura un contrôle surprise de leçon. Une bonne partie des élèves de cette classe, partent de la salle à peine que la sonnerie est retentit et ils ne font donc aucune notation des devoirs. Il ne faut pas s'étonner de leurs notes.

-Mademoiselle Swan ?

Je relevai la tête des copies que je venais de sortir de mon sac et fus surprise de voir Morgan, un garçon plutôt timide qui ne venait jamais me voir lorsqu'il avait des difficulté à comprendre certaines choses. Je le savais, car j'y voyais lors des contrôles et c'est pourquoi, je prenais moi-même l'initiative de venir le voir.

-Qui a-t-il Morgan ?

Il tritura ses doigts, geste nerveux que j'avais remarqué chez lui.

-J'ai perdu mon livre.

Morgan était le garçon du genre intello de la classe. Même si c'est contrôle désignait de la difficulté, il n'en restait pas moi l'élève qui possédait de bonnes notes. Parfois, il arrivait qu'il se faisait embêter par ses camarades et je me demandai bien si ce n'était pas eux qui lui avait volé son livre. Imaginer - Même si ce n'est pas impossible - que Morgan, cet enfant qui prend si soin de ses affaires, est pu égarer un livre, m'étonnais.

-Tu l'as perdu ou quelqu'un te l'a prit ?

-Je l'ai perdu, répéta-t-il.

Hélas, je n'arrivai pas à savoir si il disait la vérité ou non. Je n'étais pas un agent de police ou un héro.

-Cherche-le, d'accord ? Je te laisse jusqu'a jeudi.

Nous étions lundi. Il avait amplement le temps de retrouver son livre, non ?

-D'accord, merci.

Il quitta ensuite la classe et je m'attaquais à la pile de copies que j'avais tant repousées à corriger.

Je quittai l'habitacle de ma voiture, fermai celle-ci à clefs, avant de marcher d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant. Passant devant l'une des fenêtres de celui-ci, je m'arrêtais et souriais en voyant que Jacob était installer à la table qui était juste devant la fenêtre, m'attendant. C'était notre table habituelle.

Je fis quelques pas et entrai finalement dans le restaurant, ou je fus accueillit par Jerard, un ami d'enfance de Jacob, qui s'occupait de la sécurité du restaurant.

-Salut Bella, Jacob t'attend à votre table habituelle, me sourit-il.

-Merci Jerard, lui souriais-je en retour.

Je fus rapidement à la table vingt et Jacob m'acceuillit d'un sourire, avant de se lever, me déposé une petite bise sur la joue et de tirer ma chaise pour que je puisse m'installer. Je le remerciais tout en retirant mon manteau, qu'il s'empressai de prendre, avant que je ne prenne place sur la chaise. Il déposa mon manteau sur le dossier de celle-ci et retourna s'assoeir en face de moi.

-Désolé d'être arrivée en retard, j'avais un tas de copies à corriger et je n'ai pas vue le temps passé.

-Ce n'est rien, me rassura-t-il. L'important c'est que tu sois là.

Un serveur vint à ce moment.

-Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

-Nous prendrons du canard, s'il vous plait.

Le serveur, vêtu d'un bas de costume noire et d'une chemise blanche, nota la commande sur son calpin.

-Jacob, le reprimandais-je doucement.

Pourquoi prenait-il ma commande ? N'avais-je donc pas le droit de choisir moi-même ?

-Quoi ? Tu prends toujours du canard, se défendit-il.

-Non, le contrais-je, je ne prends pas toujours du canard.

Le serveur, dont le crâne était totalement dégarni et brillant par les nombreux spots accroché au plafond, me passa une carte et je passai en revue les divers plats. Je soupirai en refermant la carte et la rendit au serveur.

-D'accord, du canard.

-Bien madame.

-Il est délicieux ici, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Jacob.

Le serveur souria avant de partir et je jetai un coup d'oeil vers Jack. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le déshabiller du regard et de sourire doucement. Sa peau mate contrastait parfaitement bien avec son costume noire. Ses cheveux aussi noir que le plumage d'un corbeau, était parfaitement tenu en l'air, comme toujours. Effet gel. Chaque matin, Jacob mettait une couche incroyable de gel, ce qui, à force, rendait l'achat de pot assez cher.

-Bella, chuchotat-il, j'aimerai que nous ne nous disputions pas ce soir, d'accord ?

Il mit sa main gauche sur la nappe blanche de la table, demande muette pour me demander d'y déposer ma main, ce que je fis. Il joua un instant avec mon anneau vert, bague simple mais que j'affectionnai beaucoup, puisqu'il me venait de ma meilleure amie.

-Ok, désolé.

En ce moment, j'étais sur les nerfs. Bon d'accord, cela faisait presque un mois que cela durait, mais c'était à cause de mon travail. J'avais appris - Il y a un mois - qu'il y allait avoir plusieurs licenciement et cela allait se passer la semaine prochaine. Jacob n'était pas au courant, je ne voulais pas l'inquiété. Je savais que sa ne le gênerais pas que je me face virer, car ce n'est pas l'argent qui manque, puisqu'il est sous-chef dans l'entreprise où il travaille, mais moi, sa me mettrais grandement mal à l'aise, de ne plus rapporter d'argent à la maison.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet, tout en prenant son verre de vin que j'apportais à mes lèvres.

-Tu vas voir, sourit-il.

J'en avalais une petite gorgé, avant de rendre le verre à Jacob.

-Mmm... Il est excellent. Et à avoir l'étiquette, poursuivais-je, alors qu'il était en train de m'en servir un verre, je dirais qu'il vaux une fortune. On fête quelque chose, ce soir ? Demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

-Eh bien... C'est quelque chose dont-il faut qu'on parle, répondit-il en me servant un verre de vin.

Son air était grave et je perdis instantanément mon sourire.

-Sa nous concerne tous les deux.

Je me saisi de mon verre et avalait quelques gorgés de vin, histoire de me donner contenance.

-On m'a proposer une place de chef dans les affaires, mais c'est à Denver. Sa implique plus de travail, de lourdes responsabilités, et aussi du changement, mais...

Il se stoppa. Je savais qu'il hésitait à me dire la suite, mais je ne pris pas la peine de lui demander de poursuivre, et préférais attendre qu'il continu lui-même. Je sentais depuis le début de son monologue, son regard chocolat sur moi et cela me mettais mal à l'aise, n'osant ainsi pas le regarder et préférant par la même, laisser mon regard rivé sur mon verre que j'avais reposé.

-C'est une formidable opportunité, enchaîna-t-il finalement. Je serais totalement fou si je refusais, alors... Je me suis dis, qu'il était peut-être temps pour nous deux...

Il se stoppa, et fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon de smoking et j'en profitais pour prendre la parole.

-Tu veux me quitter ?

-Quoi ? Il avait l'air surprit, mais Jacob était un très bon acteur. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il fait carrière dans les affaires.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire ce midi, lorsque je t'ai eue au téléphone, pas la peine de venir ici et de dépenser des fortunes pour que je le prenne mieux.

-Non, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

Un rire amer passa la barrière de ses lèvres, alors que j'enchaînais :

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne t'en irait jamais.

-Ne soit pas ridicule, Bella, tu te trompes, ça n'a...

-Non, je ne suis pas ri-di-cu-le, le coupais-je, insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, mais si il me voyait pleurer, il aurait été beaucoup trop satisfait et je refusais de lui donner un tel plaisir.

-M'enfin, merde, on peu pas dîner un soir sans se disputer, chuchota Jack d'une voix dur.

-Non, je ne peu pas, non, tu vois, j'en suis incapable, rétoquais-je, sarcastique.

-Tu as peut-être raison, je commence à le croire, en tout cas.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Tout le monde nous regarde, me fit-il remarquer.

J'avais toujours haït le fait d'être le centre de l'intention, mais cette fois-ci, je m'en foutais royalement.

-VA te faire foutre, répétais-je plus fort, en me levant de ma chaise et la faisant bien gratter le sol.

Jacob regarda autour de lui. Il était mal à l'aise, une première venant de sa part.

-D'accord, tu es aussi cinglée et détraquée que ta mère.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, rétorquais-je avec hargne, tout en enfilant mon manteau. Je ne suis pas comme elle et je ne le serais jamais.

Je commençais à partir, lorsque je l'entendis m'adresser une dernière phrase :

-Tu sais, je ne te courrerais pas après, Bella !

-Tant mieux !

Je passai près de Jerard, qui me parla, mais je ne comprit pas. Je ne pris cependant pas la peine de m'arrêter. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était pouvoir pleurer sans aucune retenue.

Je gagnai rapidement le parking du restaurant et entrai dans ma voiture. Je jetai mon sac sur le siège à mes côtés et laissai libre court à mes larmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il donc décidé de rompre avec moi ? Etait-ce à cause de mon mauvais caractère qui était assez présent ses derniers temps ? Probablement.

Lui qui m'avait promit qu'il ne me quitterait jamais, que si un jour nous ne sommes plus ensemble, cela voudrait dire que c'est moi qui est rompu avec lui, car pour lui, je suis la femme de sa vie. Quel beau parleur !

-Bella !

La voix de mon ex me parvint. Etouffé, car j'étais dans ma voiture, mais je l'entendais tout de même. Pensée que Jack était à présent mon ex, serra un peu plus mon coeur. Jacob fut à ma voiture en un rien de temps et tapa deux fois contre ma vitre, avant de vouloir ouvrir ma portière, mais je fus plus rapide et fermai toutes les portières à clefs.

-Bella ! Bella, attends !

Il criait, mais je m'en moquais. Il pouvait me supplier, prier autant Dieu qu'il le voulait pour que je revienne ou l'écoute, je m'en foutais. Je ne voulais rien entendre venant de lui. Je ne désirais même pas connaître la véritable raison qui l'avait poussé à me quitter. Peut-être que ce n'était pas à cause de mon mauvais caractère, mais qu'il était juste tombé amoureux de sa nouvelle secretaire ? Cette pimbêche rousse silliconé, allait m'entendre râler, fois d'Isabella Swan ! Demain, je me pointerais à son bureau et elle va voir si je vais la laisser avec mon mec.

Les cris de Jacob me parvenait toujours, alors que j'étais en pleine marche-arrière, pour pouvoir quitter ma place de parking. J'allumai la radio et mit une chaîne dont je savais qu'il passait toujours du rock et mit le volume assez fort, pour pouvoir ainsi camouflés les hurlements de l'hystérique qui se trouvait à l'exterieur.

Au moment ou je quittai le parking, un grand éclair fendit le ciel et je sursautais, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, rendant la vue pour conduire pénible, en plus si on ajoutait que je ne cessais de pleurer et que mes larmes brouillaient ma vue, la conclusion était facile : Je ne parvenais pas à conduire correctement, car j'avais du mal à voir. Une personne bien dans sa tête et qui tient un temps soit peu à sa vie, se serrait garer, et aurait soit attendu qu'il ne pleuve plus ou que ses larmes cesses de couler. Mais moi, je me moquais de tout en cet instant, alors je continuais de rouler, le conteur à plus de cent dix kilomètres heures. Tout ce que je désirai, c'était d'aller rapidement chez Amy ou je passerai la nuit. Pour rien au monde elle me refuserait l'accès à son appartement. Je voulais pouvoir gagner la chaleur d'une couverture polair, savourer un bon chocolat chaud et de finalement m'endormir, en espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Rouler vite était comme un peu un défouloir, une façon d'extraire ma peine que je ressentais au fond de moi. La musique de métal résonnait toujours dans la voiture, et même si je n'aimais pas ce genre de musique, je la laissait tout de même, car je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans un silence total.

Je décidai tout de même d'appeler Amy, pour savoir si je ne la dérangerais pas, car on savait jamais, elle pouvait être avec Dan ou peut-être même être en sortit dans une boite de nuit, comme elle fait souvent. Je composai rapidement son numéro, lorsque j'entendis un coup de xlacon. Du moins, il me semblait, mais je relevai tout de même la tête de mon portable et vis un camion foncer en ma direction. Un cri m'échappa et je tournai brusquement le volant sur le côté, pour ne pas entrer en coulissions avec l'imposant véhicule, mais en tournant, je me cognais la tête contre ma vitre et je fus rapidement accueillit par un monde sans lumière.

* * *

**Et voilà, quand avez-vous pensée ? Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi. Bon ou mauvais, les deux font avancer !**

**Que pensez-vous des pouvoirs de la famille Cullen ? J'ai choisis qu'Esmée est le dons de Jasper et Rosalie, celui d'Edward, dire de faire un peu plus dans l'original... J'espère que vous aimez. **


	2. Note

Bonjour / Bonsoir, Veuillez me pardonner pour le temps que met la suite à arriver, mais à la suite d'un décès dans ma famille, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. Je continuai cependant à publier des chapitres sur ma fiction principal et qui me tient énormément à coeur " Cicatrices du passé ", même si le coeur n'y était pas vraiment. Les lectrices qui lisent After Life et Cicatrices du passé, auront certainement remarquée que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas répondue à leur reviews et je me rends compte qu'il faudrait que je mis mette, car c'est pas très sympas de ne pas répondre. Je voulais vous remercier pour les dix commentaires dont j'ai eue droit pour seulement un chapitre, je ne pensais pas que ce petit début plairait tant que ça. Le chapitre deux est quasiment finie, donc la suite arrivera le 16 avril dans l'après-midi. Est-il possible de monter d'encore dix reviews ? Ah ah ;) Je répondrais aux dix reviews en même tant que je posterai le chapitre deux. Gros bisous et encore merci. PS : Je me répète, mais bon, désolé des fautes que je pourrai faire dans les chapitres, mais ma correctrice est toujours à l'hôpital, donc elle ne peut pas me corriger. Aussi, à l'avenir les chapitres seront moins long, car j'ai dû mal à faire des chapitres de plus de cinq pages. C'est rare quand c'est très long. J'espère que ça ne fait rien. A demain et en attendant, portez-vous bien. 


	3. Chapitre 2

**The Passionate Girl**

_La suite est enfin là. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira, malgré que je le trouve plus nul que le premier... J'espère que tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Merci d'avoir posté une review !_

**FlowerByFloweer**

_Coucou ! Je me suis doutée en faisant les changements de dons, que cela poserait problème à certaines lectrices. Seulement, j'étais un peu tannée du faite que les dons choisit par S.M restent les mêmes. Ecrire une fiction, c'est faire dans l'original, alors pourquoi laisser les dons intactes ? Après toutes les fictions que j'ai lue, personne n'avait pensée à inverser les dons, alors j'ai pensée que c'était une bonne idée. J'espère que ça ne gênera pas à ta lecture, mais je pense que si tu suis ma fiction jusqu'au bout, tu t'y habitueras à force. Du moins, je l'espère. _

_Le language SMS, j'ai horreur de ça, alors tu n'en verras pas, c'est promis ! Lol._

_Pour Amy, ne t'en fait pas, elle sera légèrement présente dans quelques chapitres, mais plus vers la fin de l'histoire. Il y aura Dan aussi, qui lui, sera un peu plus présent que Amy, mais tu comprendras plus tard. :)_

_Concernant Jacob, je suis heureuse de voir que toutes deux, nous avons le même point de vue !_

_Un avis plus constructif ? Tu veux rire, j'espère ? Tu es celle qui m'as donnée une review la plus longue et la plus détaillée ! Je t'en remercie ! 3_

**pyrazelle**

_J'espère que ce chapitre, bien que tardive à arriver, te plaira. Merci d'avoir donnée ton avis au précédent chapitre. xoxo._

**aelita48**

_Il ne faut pas que Bella soit parfaite, quand même. Et sans son idiocie, cette histoire n'aurait pas pu avoir lieu :)_

**canada02**

_Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil ! C'est cool que tu apprécies mes écrits, voilà une lectrice fidèle, lol ! :) xoxo_

**Nina12**

_Bien vue, Jacob voulait simplement demander Bella en mariage. Ses sautes d'humeurs sont dû à son travail, en effet, mais pas que. Tu verras pourquoi dans le chapitre trois. Je suis heureuse que les changements de dons t'ont plus, j'avais peur que sa dérange trop de lectrice et que, du coup, j'en perde :s _

_Oui, Bella aura un don et bloquera Rosalie. Celle-ci sera très frustrée en effet, tu verras, sa va être marrant. :) La vision d'Alice, est l'accident de Bella, oui. _

_J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira autant que le premier. _

**xenarielle93**

_Dit donc, je ne pensais pas que le changement de dons plairait à tant de lectrices ! J'en suis ravie ! En effet, Jack voulait simplement demander Bella en mariage, mais elle à un peu réagit au quart de tour. Tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi. Et oui, comme je l'ai dit dans la réponse d'un commentaire plus haut, sans la dispute, il n'y aurait pas eu d'accident et donc pas d'histoire. Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise._

**emma**

_Merci ! La suite est là. :)_

**Lilya77**

_Merci du compliment ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce deuxième chapitre. _

**Camelia Bella**

_Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapitre 2**

PDV Bella

Je quittai silencieusement ma chambre. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, car le soleil ferait briller ma peau, mais à vrai dire, ça n'avait que très peu d'importance pour moi. Le soleil me manquait affreusement et ne plus pouvoir y aller me faisait mal. Oh, je n'allais pas aller me mélanger avec les humains dans un centre commercial ou bien encore aller dans un café. Non, je voulais juste aller dans les bois, qui étaient à quelques kilomètres d'ici. J'avais toujours eue envie d'y aller en plein jour, voir le soleil filtrer entre les feuillages des arbres, entendre mes pas craquer sur les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol en cette saison d'Automne. Hélas, je n'en n'avais jamais eue l'occasion. A vrai dire, si, une ou deux fois il me semble. Mais il y avait toujours un Cullen qui était planqué quelque part pour voir si j'obéissais, lorsque Carlisle m'interdisait de sortir, le temps de leur chasse. Mais aujourd'hui, je savais parfaitement que j'étais seule, j'avais fait très attention qu'ils ne me voient pas à la fenêtre et j'ai pu les voir tous partirent. En plus, ils allaient à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici, j'avais amplement le temps de faire une petite balade.

J'enfilai une petite veste en laine blanc, mes baskets de la même couleur et quittai la villa. Alice verrait certainement ce que je suis en train de faire, mais il sera trop tard. Pour l'instant, je ne laissai pas voir mon avenir à Alice, je préférai plutôt qu'elle voit que je suis en train de me demander quel film regarder, puis j'arrêterai de pensée à un choix de film et m'attaquerai à l'environnement extérieur qui m'entoure et là, il sera trop tard. Oui, je sais, Bella est diabolique, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant ma petite escapade, les mots qu'Edward m'avait criés ne cessaient de tourner dans ma tête. Disait-il vrai ? Faisait-il vraiment cinq ans, que j'étais devenue un vampire ? Edward ne m'avait jamais mentit sur quoi que ce soit, sur ça, je pouvais avoir entièrement confiance en lui, certes, mais quand même, si cela faisait cinq ans que j'étais une créature surnaturelle, comment se faisait-il que je ne me souvienne pas des cinq dernières années ? Mais alors… Cela voudrait dire que je ne connais pas entièrement les Cullen, que je ne sais pas si je peux leurs faire confiance ou non. Grrr ! Ça m'énerve toute cette histoire !

Récapitulons : Si j'ai bien compris, les cinq dernière années se sont évaporés de mon esprit, mais cette année, qui est la sixième, est parfaitement encré en moi. Je ne connais les Cullen que ce que je sais d'eux par cette sixième année, sinon, ils ont des parfaits inconnus.

Mouais… C'est compliqué. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Carlisle, lorsqu'il sera de retour à la maison.

Après avoir marchée un petit moment, je me retournai pour voir si j'apercevais ma maison, mais même avec ma vue vampirique, je ne parvenais à voir qu'une étendu d'arbres, ce qui fit naître un sourire de contentement sur mon visage. Sa faisait bizarre de pouvoir enfin voir l'environnement extérieur autre quand pleine nuit. Lorsque le soleil est couché, je trouve déjà l'endroit magnifique, mais en plein jour, c'est autre chose, c'est plus jolie, plus beau, plus magnifique, plus… Magique.

J'étais déjà venue dans cette forêt une fois. Du moins, j'en avais l'impression. Mais quand ? Ça, je n'en n'avais vraiment aucune idée. Mais ce sentiment d'être déjà venue dans cette endroit, ne partait pas, au contraire, plus je m'enfonçai dans la forêt peuplés d'arbres aux feuillages oranges et aux troncs dégarni, plus j'avais la désagréable impression de connaître cette endroit par cœur.

Je continuai un peu à marcher, lorsque j'arrivai finalement dans une petite clairière. Les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol étaient plus nombreuses qu'ailleurs et il y avait un banc ou je décidai d'aller m'installer. Seulement, lorsque je fus assez proche du banc, je distinguais une gravure sur l'une des planches. Je me baissai sur l'inscription et fronçai les sourcils une fois que je l'eue lue.

_Bella + Jacob = 3_

Bella ? Jacob ? Quelqu'un portant le même prénom que moi, était déjà venue ici, apparemment. Mais qui était ce Jacob ? Je n'en n'avais jamais entendue parler. Pourtant, lorsque je pensais à ce prénom, un visage flou, dont je ne parvenais à voir que des cheveux d'un noir sombre, se dessinait dans mon esprit. N'était-ce pas bizarre ?

Je décidai finalement de m'installer sur le banc, mais en faisant bien attention de ne pas m'assoir sur la gravure. Etrangement, cette inscription me mettait mal à l'aise, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Enfaite, il se passait des choses bizarres, depuis que j'étais sortie de la maison. Cette inscription où mon nom y était gravé, l'impression d'être déjà venue dans cette forêt et le faite que je connaisse l'endroit comme ma poche mais que aussi, je me sentais bien sur ce banc, comme-ci j'étais à ma place, comme-ci, autrefois, j'avais toujours été là.

Je fermai les yeux et vidai mon esprit. Je me focalisai sur la chaleur que le soleil dégageait mais aussi la chaleur que je ressentais sur mon corps. Celui-ci brillait de mille-feu et j'adorai voir mon corps ainsi. Le voir scintiller ainsi, était un spectacle que j'avais toujours aimée voir. Je me focalisai également sur le chant des oiseaux et l'odeur de la nature, l'odeur que dégageaient les feuilles et l'herbe. Cependant, je me retournai brusquement et me levai par la même, lorsque j'entendis un bruit venant de derrière-moi. Et là, je fus plus que surprise parce que je voyais devant moi. Mais était-ce moi ou lui le plus surprit de nous deux ?

-Be… Bella ? Est-ce… Est-ce vraiment… Toi ?

Ma tête tournait affreusement tout d'un coup et tout tournait autour de moi. Je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de ma tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier. Je fermai les yeux, tentant vainement de faire taire la douleur qui me tiraillait la tête, alors que j'entendais l'humain qui semblait me connaître, s'approcher de moi. Je me mis à grogner, tel le prédateur que j'étais, le mettant en garde, alors qu'un flux de photos défilait devant mes yeux. Je me voyais dans une voiture, avec un téléphone à la main. J'étais en train de composer un numéro. Soudain, je me mis à entendre un coup de klaxon, me faisant encore plus paniquée que je l'étais déjà. Je me vis me frapper la tête contre la vitre, lorsque je tournai brusquement le volant, et je me vis, les yeux fermés, la tête dégoulinante de sang, appuyé sur le dossier du siège.

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux. J'étais toujours dans la clairière, l'humain était également toujours là, en train de me fixer avec inquiétude et incompréhension. Je voulue me lever, mais toute force m'avait quittée, et je retombai sur le sol.

Ça y est, je sais. Je sais pourquoi je connais ses bois, je sais pourquoi cette inscription est sur ce banc. Je me rappelle. Je me rappelle de tout. Absolument tout.

_**Cinq ans plus tôt**_

Mais yeux s'ouvrirent enfin et furent immédiatement agressés par la forte clarté de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je fus obligée de les refermer, puis de les ouvrir à nouveau, pour pouvoir m'y habituer. La première chose que je vis ? Un plafond blanc. C'est là que je remarquai que j'étais allongé sur une table extrêmement froide et que la douleur infernale que j'avais ressentis pendant ce qui me parut une éternité, c'était stoppé. Je me redressai doucement, par peur de ressentir à nouveau le tiraillement au niveau de mon coeur et l'affreuse douleur dans tout mon corps, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je ne ressentais plus rien et je soupirai de soulagement, avant de regarder autour de moi. Peut-être que cela m'aiderait à savoir où je me trouve, pensais-je.

Il faisait assez froid et tout autour de moi était blanc. Il y avait quatre tables en métal où je supposais que logeaient des corps convert par un drap blanc. Etant allonger sur une table métallique également, pourquoi n'étais-je pas recouvert d'un drap ? Et qu'est-ce que je faisais ici, d'ailleurs ?

En frottant mes bras à l'aide de mes mains, je remarquai que mes vêtements avaient changé. Je ne portais plus mon pull bordeaux à manches longues, ainsi que mon jeans bleu clair et mes baskets blanches. Ils avaient été troqués contre une robe rouge sang à bretelle et une paire de ballerine d'une couleur identique. La personne qui m'a habillé comme ça, n'aurait pas pu me mettre une petite veste ? Bien sûr, cela aurait certainement été trop demandé, tout comme de mettre le chauffage un peu plus fort.

-Attends-moi ici, Alice, il faut que j'aille voir si elle est réveillée, avant de te laisser entrer.

-Mais elle est réveillée ! J'ai eu une vision, elle doit probablement déjà être debout, maintenant !

Deux vois me parvinrent. L'une était masculine et l'autre féminine. Il me semblait que ses deux personnes se trouvaient derrière la porte et je décidai de faire comme-ci je dormais, alors je me rallongeai sur la table métallique, ce qui m'arracha une petite grimace, lorsque mes bras nus rencontrèrent la froideur de la table inconfortable.

-Entre, mais ne la brusque pas trop, fit la voix masculine en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Des pas vinrent dans ma direction et je me concentrais sur ma respiration pour ne pas trahir le faite que je ne dormais pas réellement. Je n'ai jamais été une très bonne actrice, mais on ne savait jamais.

-Je ne comprends pas, soupira la femme. Elle devrait être réveillée, pourtant.

Il eut un silence qui fut entrecoupé par les soupires de la jeune fille. J'avais envie de rire. Mais finalement, le silence fut brisé par l'homme :

-Elle ne dort pas, Alice, commença-t-il d'une voix amusé. Elle fait semblant.

-Sacré Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu sais, tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de dormir, nous n'allons pas te faire de mal ou comme dirait Emmett, nous n'allons pas te mordre.

Emmett ? Me mordre ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Et comment allais-je parvenir à les regarder en face, après la chose puéril que je venais de faire ?

Résignée, j'ouvris finalement les yeux, en voyant que les deux inconnus ne me laisseraient jamais tranquille. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas le plafond que je vis, mais une paire d'yeux jaunes, qui me firent sursautée de surprise.

-Salut ! S'exclama joyeusement la femme. Je suis Alice, ta future meilleure amie !

Elle se recula et je me redressa, alors que l'homme à ses côtés lui demandait de se calmer, car il ne fallait pas trop me brusquer. L'homme était très beau, facilement comparable à un mannequin. Grand, blond, la peau extremement pâle et les yeux dorés. Ceux-ci étaient très étrange, je n'avais jamais vue de pareil yeux, ni une peau si blanche à vrai dire, excepté pour les cadavres dans les films. Un sourire rassurant flottait sur ses lèvres, pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur et de me méfier de lui. Qui était-il ? La femme à ses côtés - Qui se disait être ma future meilleure amie - lui ressemblait pour les couleurs des yeux et la pâleur de son corps. Sa blancheur faisait parfaitement bien ressortir ses cheveux aussi noire que le plumage d'un corbeau. Ils étaient courts et lisses, sa lui allait bien. Je remarquai alors, qu'elle portait un top à bretelle, et je me demandai comment elle pouvait ne pas avoir froid, car moi-même avec ma robe à bretelle je me gelais. L'homme lui, portait un pull. Il est un peut plus normal alors.

-Isabella, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

-Elle préfère Bella, fit remarquer la crevette. Crevette, car une crevette c'est petit, et cette fille était petite.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demandais-je. En plus il fait très froid, il n'y a pas possibilité de mettre du chauffage, s'il vous plait ?

Les deux personnes face à moi se jettèrent un regard. Il y a quelque chose qu'ils ne semblaient apparement pas comprendre. Avais-je prononcée quelque chose de compliquer, à part demander ce que je faisais ici et pourquoi il n'y avait aucune once de chaleur ?

-Co... Comment se fait-il que tu es froid ? Débuta la crevette. C'est impossible, un vampire ne peut pas avoir froid.

_Quoi ? Un vampire ? Mais avec quels fous étais-je tombée, moi ?_

* * *

**La suite pour dans deux semaines :) **

**xoxo**


End file.
